rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/Yang and the Color Purple
I noticed that every one of Yang's outfits except for her pajamas and dance dress has purple somewhere. *The bandanna around her left leg in her main outfit from volumes 1-3 is a really dull grayish-purple. You can tell if you increase the saturation. It's the kind of purple that leans toward blue, kind of in that blue-violet area of violet, but the highlights on it are kind of a lilac, bordering closer to pink (high amount of red in it). *Her alternate outfit in volume 2 has a very vivid purple bandanna tied to her left hip, and it also includes a necklace with a purple gem. *Her DGAS outfit has purple shoelaces, and her ponytail is tied by a purple hair tie. *Her new battle outfit has a vivid purple bandanna tied around her left leg. yang v1-3 leg bandanna color.png|Bandanna from V1-3 appears to be purple V2 03 00007.png|V2 alt outfit - purple gem on her necklace Freezerburn.png|V2 alt outfit - Purple bandanna on her hip yang dgas outfit shoe.png|DGAS outfit - shoelaces V4 04 00046.png|DGAS outfit - Purple hair tie V4 12 00057.png|New battle outfit - bandanna on her leg This is just an interesting trend that I noticed. It stands out more to me than the color scheme trends of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Maybe because... * Ruby - The colors, red and black, that constantly carry over are pretty obvious and take up quite a large amount of her outfit. Red correlates with her name connecting with red, as well as her allusion to Little Red Riding Hood. * Weiss - Same case as Ruby, with her colors of white and light blue being obvious and often taking up large amounts of her outfit, the exceptions being that her V2 alt outfit only has her emblem in light blue and her dance dress doesn't have any noticeable light blue. White corrolates with the color her name points to, and white and light blue are icy, wintry colors, which one would connect with her name. * Blake - Black and purple correlate with the colors her name points to - black from Blake being Old English for black and deadly nightshade berries being black, purple from deadly nightshade flowers being purple and the berries sometimes having a deep purple coloration. Her volume 4 outfit's purple coloration comes from the dull grayish-purple of her coat's lining and the deep dark purple of her boots. When you increase the saturation, the lining becomes a more lilac color and the boots become a very vivid purple. Her pants even take on a blue-violet kind of color. But where does this purple come from, for Yang, other than her eye color, which has been said (in the volume 4 director's commentary, I believe) to be a result of mixing Taiyang and Raven's eye colors? I know I risk eliciting negative reactions, but in light of the discussions that have been going on lately because of Bmblb, I can't help but recognize the possibility that, at some point in development and design, this became something that is supposed to carry connection with the Bumblebee ship. As stated above, one of the colors in Blake's color scheme is purple. Kali and Ghira also have purple in their color schemes, though of course, we've only seen them each wear a single outfit. V4 05 00030.png|Kali wears purple eyeshadow V4 05 00034.png|Purple tie around Kali's arm V4 05 00055.png|Lots of dark purple on Ghira's outfit Obviously, though, Yang's purple trend could have absolutely nothing to do with Blake. It could be coincidence, and it could also have ties to how her eyes are purple as a mix of Tai and Raven's eye colors. I just couldn't help but find myself intrigued at such a seemingly random color that has no connection with her name carrying over across Yang's outfits. Category:Blog posts